Der Ordner des Phönix
by insane songbird
Summary: Dies ist eine kleine Geschichte darüber, wie Harry dem Orden des Phönix beitrat. An sich nichts Besonderes... wäre da nicht ein Hindernis in seinem Weg: Der Ordner des Phönix. Diese Parodie ist in Dialogform geschrieben.Oneshot! Danke Cat fürs betan


**HARRY POTTER UND DER ORDNER DES PHÖNIX**

**by insane songbird**

Zusammenfassung: Dies ist eine kleine Geschichte darüber, wie Harry dem Orden des Phönix beitrat. An sich nichts Besonderes... wäre da nicht ein Hindernis in seinem Weg: Der Ordner des Phönix. Diese Parodie ist in Dialogform geschrieben.

---

„Harry, wir freuen uns, dass du dem Orden beitreten willst. Jetzt, da du volljährig bist, steht dem auch nichts mehr im Wege."

„Danke, Remus... Erm, bin ich dann jetzt schon ein Mitglied oder gibt es da irgend eine Art Einführungsritus?"

„Nicht wirklich."

„Puh, ich hatte schon befürchtet ich müsste irgendwas Peinliches machen."

„Harry, der Beitritt in den Orden des Phönix ist eine zu ernste Sache, als dass man dafür irgendeinen peinlichen Ritus erfinden würde. Lass dir von Fred und George keinen Bären aufbinden."

„Da hab ich wohl noch mal Glück gehabt."

„..."

„Dann bin ich jetzt offiziell ein Mitglied des Ordens?"

„Na ja... Noch nicht ganz."

„Was meinst du mit _‚Noch nicht ganz'_?"

„Du musst nur noch den Ordner lernen."

„..."

„Wenn du den Ordner kannst, dann stehen dir im Orden alle Türen offen."

„Welcher Ordner?"

„Den Ordner des Phönix natürlich..."

„Den was?"

„Den Ordner des..."

„Ich habe dich schon verstanden. Es ist nur... Ich wusste nicht, dass es einen Ordner gibt."

„Nun ja, man hätte auch ein Buch draus machen können, aber Nymphadora meinte es wäre so einfacher Dinge noch hinzuzufügen."

„Aha und wo ist dieser Ordner."

„Ich habe ihn für dich auf den Schreibtisch gelegt."

„... DAS ist der Ordner des Phönix?"

„Ja."

„Und wer hat da den Phönix mit Buntstiften draufgemalt und versucht ihn mit einem Zauber zum brennen zu bringen?"

„Tonks."

„Natürlich. Es hat nicht wirklich funktioniert, oder?"

„Natürlich nicht."

„..."

„Also, wenn du den Ordner kennst, dann kennst du auch den Orden."

„Aber... das sind fast vierhundert Seiten!"

„Noch, Moody hat noch ein paar Zusätze, die er noch nicht eingefügt hat."

„..."

„Er wird sie dir geben, sobald sie ausgefeilt sind."

„Und ich muss das ALLES lesen?"

„Ja."

„Und was dann?"

„Dann wirst du geprüft."

„Geprüft???"

„Ja."

„Ich muss das alles LERNEN?"

„Natürlich."

„..."

„Ich wette du schaffst das in Windeseile. Hermine hatte es in einer Woche drin."

„HERMINE hat dafür EINE WOCHE gebraucht? Ich bin so im Eimer."

„So schlimm ist es nicht."

„Bis ich das alles kann ist der Krieg vorbei."

„So melodramatisch ist es nun auch wider nicht."

„Ja, klar."

---

„Und Harry, wie sieht's aus?"

„Katastrophal."

„Du übertreibst."

„Hermine, du machst wohl Witze. Ich kann das nie alles lernen."

„Du brauchst nur ein gutes System, dann funktioniert alles."

„Ich habe hier alleine vierzig Seiten an Passwörtern für verschiedene Häuser, Truhen, Schließfächer, Informanten... Wozu braucht Moody's zweites Badezimmer ein eigenes Passwort?"

„Sicherheitsvorkehrungen."

„Wen will er schützen? Seine Klobrille?"

„Du redest Unsinn, Harry."

„Nein, das hier ist Unsinn. Wer hat das eigentlich geschrieben."

„Tonks und Mad-Eye."

„Wer lässt freiwillig jemanden wie Tonks, unkoordiniert wie sie ist und einen Paranoiden wie Moody ZUSAMMEN einen Grundlagenkatalog verfassen."

„Sie sind beide hervorragende Auroren."

„... die mich auswendig lernen lassen mit welcher Haarfarbe man in einer Menge am wenigsten auffällt."

„Braun."

„Hermine!"

„War das etwa falsch? Zeig mir das mal einen Moment, ich hätte schwören können es war braun. Oder war es doch Kastanienrot?"

„Hermine!"

„Was?"

„Das ist nicht der Punkt."

„Oh, entschuldige. Was ist denn dein Punkt?"

„Mein Punkt ist, dass mich das Auswendiglernen von unnötigen Fakten nicht durch den Krieg bringt."

„Nein, aber die wichtigen Fakten bringen dich durch den Krieg."

„Du bist überhaupt keine Hilfe."

„Lern weiter."

„..."

„Es war doch braun, oder?"

„JA!"

---

„Und wie weit bist du?"

„Frag mich das nie wieder?"

„So weit, was?"

„Warum hast du mich nicht gewarnt?"

„Hätte das was genützt?"

„Nein."

„Eben... ich dachte mir, lass dem armen Mann noch seine Illusionen, solange es geht!"

„Ron, wie hast du es denn geschafft das alles zu lernen?"

„Hab ich nicht."

„Aber... wie?"

„Ich musste den dummen Ordner nicht lernen."

„WAS? Wieso nicht? Aber du bist doch Mitglied! Das ist vollkommen unfair."

„Ganz einfach Kumpel: Ich bin volle acht Monate älter als du und dieser Ordner des Phönix existiert erst seit einem halben Jahr."

„Das heißt..."

„Ich kann nichts von dem was da drin steht, aber was sollen sie denn machen? Mich wieder rauswerfen geht schlecht."

---

„Tonks ich muss mit dir reden!"

„Schieß los, Harry."

„Was zum Henker habt ihr euch bei diesem Ordner des Phönix eigentlich gedacht? Das ist doch die reinste Schikane."

„Harry, viele der Fakten sind wirklich wichtig."

„Ja. Okay. Aber viele andere sind komplett unnötig."

„Na ja..."

„Du gibst es also zu!"

„Ja, aber sie sind aus einem Grund da drin."

„Und der wäre???"

„Wer die lernt zeigt uns, dass er es mit dem Orden ernst meint."

„Aber du WEISST, dass ich es ernst meine!"

„Natürlich weiß ich das."

„Warum dann?"

„Na wir können für sich doch keine Extrawurst braten. Dann würden alle sagen, dass du nur deshalb im Orden bist, weil du Harry Potter bist."

„Aber ich will doch in den Orden, weil ich Harry Potter bin!"

„Umso wichtiger ist es, dass du den Ordner lernst."

„Waah!"

---

„Und wie weit bist zu Kumpel?"

„... _grummel_ ..."

„Was?"

„Einhundert und drei."

„Schon über hundert Seiten, das ist doch super!"

„Nein, Ron. Passwort einhundert und drei."

„Oh... und wofür ist das?"

„Den Wandschrank in McGonagalls Büro."

„Ui, und was ist da drin?"

„Bis jetzt? Schreibutensilien."

„Oh."

„Ja... Oh!"

„Wie lange lernst du jetzt schon?"

„Drei Wochen."

„Oh..."

„Ja... OHHHH!"

----

„Harry! Ich habe gehört du nimmst die Prüfung!"

„Ja."

„Hast du gelernt?"

„Tagaus, tagein."

„Und kannst du's?"

„Nein."

„Aber..."

„Frag nicht, Ginny."

„Aber warum lässt du dich prüfen, wenn du es nicht kannst?"

„..."

„Sag schon!"

„Frag nicht, Ginny."

---

„Harry, ich gratuliere dir! Remus hat uns gerade gesagt du bist jetzt Mitglied."

„Jop."

„Oh Harry, ich bin so stolz auf dich! Ich hatte Ronald gesagt, dass du es schaffst."

„Danke Hermine."

„Er wollte mir nicht glauben, dass man mit ausreichender Motivation alles lernen kann. Ich hatte nicht erwartest, dass du so schnell alles kannst."

„Tu ich nicht."

„Aber..."

„Ich bin nie über Passwort einhundert und fünfunddreißig hinausgekommen."

„Aber... wie hast du dann die Prüfung bestanden?"

„Hab ich nicht."

„Aber..."

---

„Harry, jetzt sag schon, wie hast du es angestellt, dass sie dich trotzdem genommen haben?"

„Ron, ich weiß nicht, ob du das wissen willst."

„Natürlich will ich es wissen."

„..."

„Ach komm schon, Mann! Ich schwör dir auch hoch und heilig es keinem zu verraten vor allem nicht Hermine!"

„Vergiss es Ron, Mad-Eye würde mich killen."

---

„Nymphadora."

„Remus J. Lupin, wag es ja nicht mich noch einmal Nymphadora zu nennen!"

„Ich werde damit aufhören, wenn du mir erzählst was Harry gemacht hat. Ich weiß er konnte den Ordner nicht auswendig."

„Das ist gemeine Erpressung."

„Ich weiß."

„Hach... er hat uns verhext."

„Was?"

„Er kam rein, hat den Ordner auf den Tisch gelegt, ihn in Flammen aufgehen lassen und mich innerhalb einer Sekunde mit einem Fessel-Zauber belegt und Moody entwaffnet, dann hat er uns eine halbe Stunde lang erklärt, warum er den Ordner des Phönix für die dümmste Idee aller Zeiten hält und ist rausgestürmt."

„..."

„Was schaust du mich so an Remus?"

„Warum habt ihr ihn dann aufgenommen?"

„Er sollte uns beweisen, dass er es ernst meint und... na ja, es waren schon einige verdammt gute Zaubersprüche..."

_-Gelächter-_

The End

A/N: So, das war's es war ein Plotbunny der mich besprungen hat als ich mich beim Lesen des Titels „Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix" verlesen habe und eben statt Orden Ordner las. Ich hoffe es war wenigstens ansatzweise lustig.


End file.
